Generally, various waste petroleum are classified into designated wastes under Wastes Control Act, and has been collected, and incinerated or purified into recovery oil by waste recovery companies.
Meanwhile, the waste petroleum used in nuclear power station, etc., has been separately treated in a radioactive waste treating facility to interrupt outflow of radioactive materials. Accordingly, various researches and developments to solidify radioactive waste oil permanently without an oil leaching has been carried out reiteratively and to store them permanently in a radioactive waste treating facility. As a result, there has been proposed a method for solidifying radioactive waste oil, in which radioactive waste petroleum is filled and fixed with cement with a ratio of 1:99. However, in the case of the method, it is impossible to prevent an oil leaching phenomenon that occurs within a few hours. Further, the conventional method does not eco-friendly treat waste petroleum and there are various difficult problems in relation to construction of a radioactive waste treating facility.